NInja Sprites!
by SnowTime
Summary: They were defeated during the Fourth Shinobi War. When they died, they met Kami, and she turned them into Sprites, before sending them back in time to change things, as sprites, tiny creatures to guide their younger counter part and make them stronger to face what lies ahead. Time-travel!
1. Ninja Sprites!

**Yo! What's up? Just finished dinner! Yum!**

**Disclaimer! I don't own Naruto! This is for all future chapter!**

* * *

**~Chapter 1~**

"Sigh, how I hate paperwork." The Sandaime Hokage complained. He flopped down on his desk and cursed Minato. "Damn you Minato! You died just to escape this didn't you?!" He yelled at his successor's photo.

"Jiji! Jiji!" a little voiced called.

He looked away from the photo to pinpoint where the voice came from.

". . . . ." there was nothing there.

"Down here, down here!" and he looked down on his desk and saw tiny . . . people? What? He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times. There were several of them and a few of them look like some of his ninjas!

"Who and what the heck are you all?" he asked them bluntly.

One of the little people came up and this one had an unbearable resemblance to a certain chronically late ninja. He even had a tiny orange book! Not to mention his looks . . . very suspicious.

The 'chibi Kakashi' he decided to call him snapped close the book he had and introduced himself.

"My name is Hakashi. And to answer your question of what we are well . . ." and he paused for dynamic effect. "We are Ninja Sprites!" He finished with an eye smile and a thumbs up.

Sarutobi was dumbfound. Ninja sprites? What the heck? He must be going senile.

Hakashi interrupted his thoughts, "Please note that you are _not _going senile and our purpose . . . well, we aren't called Ninja sprites for nothing as we _are_ supposed to 'guide' ninjas to the right direction. To put in simple, we teach, guide, show, and all of that good stuff." He finished.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his head. He could feel a headache coming and decided to ask about some of their similarities with his ninjas. "Why do you look like one of my ninjas, Kakashi then? Many of you do."

"Oh! I'll answer that!" One of the other spirits called out. He took a closer look at him and saw his resemblance to Naruto.

"Fine. Go ahead Haruki." Kakashi answered and went back to his book.

"YES! My name is Haruki! And to answer your question, we are supposed to guide specific people!" he answered with a loud cheer and floated up to the Hokage hat and landed there.

Sarutobi sighed and asked, "Do you mind if I go call the council for this and wait here for me?" he needed a smoke and some sake later on.

"Sure go ahead." Most of them answered. Haruki jumped off his hat and he left the room.

Once the sprites were sure that no one was around to spy, they all high fived . . . well _most_ of them did.

"That went well." The one called Hatashi said.

"Yup! Kakashi-sensei!" Haruki answered. He is actually Naruto and he thought about how they came into such a situation.

**_~Flashblack~_**

_They lost the Fourth Shinobi War against Madara and all died. Instead of going to heaven, hell or something like that, they all landed in some field together. _

_After some confusion, a women appeared in front of them and introduced herself as Kami. They were shocked._

_She explained to them why she pulled them here and what she wants them to do. She wants to prevent what Madara did and have a better world. So, to prevent the event, she turned them into spirits and sent them back in time, but not without some memories she implanted into them to teach them a bit about some of their new abilities. They still have their old abilities, but got new abilities as 'Ninja Sprites' as she called them. Said she made it up on the spot which made them sweat-dropped._

_They were sent down a portal and landed in some trees. After a head count, they began to plan on what to do. After a long debate, they finally reached a decision. They would introduce themselves to the Hokage first, and train their younger counter part to become even stronger to help fight against Madara and do some other things along the way to help out._

_But among other things, they need to train themselves in their new abilities as sprites and sprites has some interesting abilities!_

_It took them a while to get a hang of their new abilities such as flying, which they just love, even Sasuke and Gaara smiled when they flew as well as manipulating nature, which is darn harder than they thought!_

_After a long week, they finally started their plan, under fake names. Gathering information as tiny beings sure is easy. Especially if you can make yourself invisible and can use telekinesis. Kukukukuku… ah, he did not do that. He, Uzumaki Naruto shall never become a pedophile like Orochimaru!_

**_~End Flashback~_**

Either way, right now they are waiting for the Sandaime and the council to come.

A few minutes later…

"Yawn~, this is such a drag." Shikaku complained as he walked through the door, not noticing the sprites that were flying up above them. Actually, no one noticed them . . .

Inoichi who was behind his old teammate had a thoughtful look on his face. "Wonder what this could be about. We didn't have a meeting scheduled for today."

"Don't know, probably something that will cause me a headache though." Shikaku answered with a lazy frown.

Choza was quietly eating chips as the three entered the room and sat in their respective seating. After a few minutes of waiting, all of the people that were needed were assembled.

The Sandaime was sitting in his seat as he quiet down the council. "Today, I just found out the existence of something I never knew that appeared in front of me. I want to introduce them and figure out what they want to do and what should we do."

Shikaku spoke up, "So what is it and where is it?" he asked in his lazy drawl.

"Err…"

"Right here!" and they all flew down and landed on his desk. Some of them were waving and doing all the different casual types of greetings. Their announcement was met with dead silence.

The people in the council all had bugged out eyes and gaping jaws as they stared at them. One of them was about to ask about them, but they were interrupted by two of the same being flying through the window.

"There you guys are! Do you know how long it took for us to find you guys? Huh gaki?" The female one demanded with a pointed finger.

"Hi bacchan! What are you guys doing here?" Haruki piped up and asked with a raised hand.

"DIE!" and she punched him right through a wall. The people on the council were flabbergasted at that. Wow, to think such little things have such power…

**Xxxx**

_Chatter, chatter, chatter_

Sigh. There is no end to these kids chattering.

Squeal! "Sasuke-kun!"

And no end to fangirls. Sigh, alright, time for class to start.

"SHUT UP AND HEAD TO YOUR SEATS!" Iruka yelled as the chattering voices quickly quieted and the sounds of seats scraping the floor could be heard.

"Alright, now that you have quieted down, we could get to-" he stops, noticing something coming through the entrance of the room. His jaws dropped. "W-what?"

Sound quickly filled up the classroom once more when they noticed the strange little things as they pointed at them, each wondering what they are.

"Haruki! We shouldn't have just randomly left the meeting without permission!" one of them yelled at a blonde haired… miniature person? Yeah, let's go with that for now. They one that yelled had pink hair which drew Sakura some looks.

"No way! Those old geezers were going to take forever! Besides, it not like we are needed around. Hakashi-sensei can take care of it perfectly!" the blonde retorted before speeding toward Naruto and landed in front of the prankster, taking him by surprise.

"W-what? You! What are you! Are you some alien invading? Some weird creature that come to kill us? Beware! I the number 1 ninja will take you down!" Naruto finished with a dynamic pose.

Haruki sweat-dropped at the whole thing. Was he really like this as a kid?

"…"

No, never mind. He doesn't want to know.

"Calm down will you? The names Haruki! I am a Ninja Sprite!" he answered with his trademark grin.

"Ninja Sprite?" the genins all asked.

Sigh, "H-A-R-U-K-I!" Sakura yelled at her blonde teammate. Before flying over to him and hitting him on the head.

"But Saita-chan!" Haruki wined at his teammate as he rubbed the bump that was forming on his head already, making sure to call her by her fake name.

Saita sighed, exasperated.

Sakura who was beside her Sasuke and Naruto decided to get some answers. "What are Ninja sprites and what do you do?" she asked curiously, after all, knowledge is her forte right?

"We guide specific ninjas to make them stronger. You can also say that our appearance may be how you will look like in the future as well. I am your Ninja Sprite Sakura. It is nice to meet you." And she smiled at her younger counterpart.

At her explanation, there was an outburst of noise as they considered all the possibilities of such a thing.

"You… I will grow up to look like you? And besides, how will you teach us? You guys are so small…" she trailed off as Haruki yelled indigently that he is not small! Even though he is…

"Yes. You will most likely grow up to look like me, and we can change forms for the second question." Saita answered patiently, knowing her thirst of knowledge as a child.

"Then… does every ninja have one of you guys?" Sakura finally decided to ask.

Saita was quiet for a short moment before answering no.

"Not everyone has one? Then do I have one?!" Burst out Naruto in panic at not having a sprite to make him stronger.

"Hey! What am I? Chopped liver? I'm your sprite idiot!" Haruki finally had enough of being ignored and yelled at his younger self.

"Who are you calling an idiot?!"

"You! Duh!"

And before the two could bicker any farther, Sasuke decided to cut in, "Do I have one?"

Saita looked surprised for a moment before answering, "Well you do, but speaking of you… where's Izuna?" Saita asks as she looked around for the older Sasuke.

"Over here." Izuna answered from the entrance. "Can you guys please not run off? The others are still around the corner." Izuna had his arms crossed and looked irritated, a usual look on his face.

Naruto decided to ask his sprite something. "Hey Haruki. Saita said something about changing forms. Can I see how I look like when I grow older? Please?" He begged with his hands in front of him.

"Hm? Okay." And Haruki jumped off the desk before going up into smoke. As the smoke dispersed, they could clearly make out his looks. He really did look like an older Naruto, except he looked… stronger? Smarter? Or something along those lines, and lets not forget he didn't wear Naruto's goddam awful orange!

"Whoa… I'll look cool! Yeah!" Naruto cheered, while his older counterpart smirked at him.

After that little show, the fan-girls in the room thought about how Sasuke will looked like in the future and started sending looks to Izuna, who suddenly felt a chill down his back at the same time as Sasuke.

'Fan-girls.' The two thought in union and horror.

* * *

**L ( ^o^ ) Y**

**How's that? if you find any mistakes please tell me! R&R! CYA!**


	2. Hidden Cruelness

** A/N: This chapter done! Now, don't kill me for the late update! At least it's out! Actually had this done a week ago, but hahaha...**

* * *

**~Chapter 2~**

"Yo!" Kakashi greeted his new genins that he could tor- ahem, train.

"Yo!" Hakashi also greeted on top of his past self's head as Team 7 lounged up the stairs to the roof along with their sprites.

"Hi! How was the goddam boring meeting with the old farts?" Haruki greeted his sensei, before asking the question rudely. Really, those 'old farts' are the council!

"The meeting with the 'old farts' as you kindly put it was, ahem, _boring._" Hakashi answered as the two, in union, flipped the page in their personal orange books and giggled.

All six ninjas, present and future, twitched at the girlish giggled while Saita cracked her knuckles. "Get started on this thing or else you two won't be in the shape to do anything." She threatened as Inner Sakura tore apart orange books in her mind viciously.

The two, not feeling the least bit of threaten due to meeting the same threats from the female population over the years, closed their books in harmony as they made to begin self-introductions.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi."

"My name is Hakashi."

"Please introduce yourselves stating your likes, dislikes, future dreams, hobbies, etc." the two instructed together.

Sakure raised her hand timidly asking, "Can we get an example?"

The two eyes her as she fidgeted and Kakashi began his introduction.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi. My likes… well I like things, my dislikes? I hate some things, and my dream… you guys are a little young…" he trailed off and Hakashi picked off after him.

"My name is Hakashi and I am a Ninja Sprite. My likes aren't your businesses," here, he eye-smiled at them. "I have some things I hate and my dream… I had one last night!" he chirped happily as he enjoyed the views he was getting from the new genins, and being ignored by his former students.

"Next! Broody!" Kakashi commanded to Sasuke's annoyance at his nickname.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't have any likes or dislikes. My dream is to revive my clan and my ambition is to kill someone." He finished darkly with a black aura surrounding which was destroyed by the interference of Izuna.

Izuna, who was carrying a large bag of sprite tomatoes handed it over to his younger counter to calm him down. Sasuke opened it and surprise showed on his face as he looked at the tiny tomatoes that was even smaller than cherry tomatoes. He took one out and ate it, almost showering off sparkles at the taste before he controlled himself and went back to his broody mood, munching on the tomatoes as he ignored everything else.

"Well, that was interesting." Kakashi commented and point at Sakura. "Go pinky."

Sakura huffed at the comment on her hair but ignored it otherwise. "My name is Haruno Sakura. My dream…" and here she gave an adoring look at Sasuke as she squealed. "My hobbies is shopping… and my likes…" she gave another look at Sasuke before finishing, "I hate Ino-pig and Naruto!" she declared.

Naruto slumped at the declaration, while Saita sighed. Was she really so bad? She really has the work cut out for her on beating the fan-girlness out of her.

After his short bout of depression, Naruto jumped up excitedly and introduced himself. "My name is Naruto! I love ramen and pranks! I hate the three minutes it take to cook cup ramen, and I hate Sasuke! My dream… is to be the Hokage!" He declared loudly as he finished his introduction.

"Alright. You three are all interesting students, and just saying, you guys aren't official genins yet." And the two silver-heads enjoyed the look of horror and confusion on the threes faces before they continued.

"There is a test and it will tomorrow at 5 AM. Meet us in training ground 7." And they shushin away in a puff of smoke as the three future ninjas sighed at his dramatics.

xxxxx

"What should we do? What should we do Haruki?!" Naruto wailed in despair as he asks his sprite partner who was thinking about their agreements.

_"Don't tell them what to do. We'll let them figure it out on their own, including not telling them what time to actually get up! So they can go through the same they started to bring us together!" _

_"Hn."_

Haruki ran those words through his head till he was shaken out of it from the shaking given to him by Naruto, who had grabbed him and shook him when he didn't respond.

"Haruki!"

"Don't worry that much. Let's go and train, have some ramen and get some sleep." And the two started home at a fast pace as they all separated.

xxxxx

"Hey. Do you know what tomorrow's test is going to be about?" he ask Izuna, who was checking up on his tomato plants in the Uchiha compound as he tugged leaves and plucked ripped tomatoes in a large basket. When had the sprite planted the plants in his home, Sasuke doesn't know, nor does he cares as long as he got to eat some.

"Hn." Izuna grunted as he carried the now full basket over and the two ate the fresh tomatoes in silence until Izuna broke the silence.

"Do not assume anything. Look at everything. Look below the surface as some things may not seem to be what they are." He stated in a clear voice.

"What?"

"Especially your brother." And he flew into the house with the basket of tomatoes before Sasuke had fully processed what he had said.

Sasuke, in his shock, had frozen until he was snapped out of it and chased after the vague and mysterious sprite, who had eyes much like his own. "Wait!"

xxxxx

Sakura, who was sitting in her room, sighed. Sasuke…

Saita snapped her out of her love-dream by whacking her upside in the head with a huge paper fan that Sakura has trouble knowing that such a small being can carry such a big thing.

"What was that for?!" she demanded her sprite, who only sighed as if she was stupid.

"Ninja life is harsh. It is not for love. Many die for idiot dreams like yours, thinking they don't need to train because someone will always save them. You going to need to pull your own weight in the team, and you _WIL_L train properly!" Saita snapped. This is a chance, and she will turn herself into something more useful faster this time around.

"But-" Sakura opened her mouth to object but quickly snapped it shut when she saw her glower.

"Do you want to be responsible for your teammate's death?" she asks, and Sakura quickly shook her head no. "Then train! From today on, no diets, and we will start training you into the ground tomorrow after your tests!" Sakura nodded meekly at the sprite and ran down to dinner when her mother called, fully intended on eating her dinner against her heart wishes of impressing the Uchiha, but also taking the words of the sprite to heart about the sad, but true truth.

xxxxx

Tomorrow after the test…

"WHERE WERE YOU GUYS?!" Naruto and Sakura shrieked, scaring way the birds and other ground animals that were in the forest at training ground 7. Sasuke too, gave an irritated 'Hn' at the lack of information that his sprite probably knew, but didn't give. He was also irritated at the fact that he couldn't get the answer out of his sprite about what he had said about his brother.

"Ah, here and there." Hakashi answered vaguely as he dodged things that were thrown at him for such an answer. His three students were also dodging weapons that were as big as them with ease, they after all, don't want to die from such things, especially since they're so small right now…

"Maa, maa… let's all calm down and have some ramen." Kakashi suggested and was soon seeing the blur of two things flying pass him to the direction of Ichiraku Ramen.

He sweat-dropped along with his two genins, while the future ninjas only sighed at the behavior and follow along the trail they left behind.

xxxxx

The genins didn't know if they should be awed, or disgusted. The genins have all somehow gathered at the ramen shop for lunch today, and they all started with disgusted amazement at the amount of ramen that Naruto's sprite was eating.

_'He really is Naruto's sprite.'_ They all thought together as they watch him down his 10th bowl, _10__th_bowl of ramen with Naruto after him.

Asuma had dropped his cigarette in shock before asking his silver-haired friend, "Am I seeing things or what?"

"That's all real." Asme, his sprite answered calmly, as he too, smoked on a miniature smoke. _'Where are they getting all of this miniature stuff? There was even miniature Ich Icha!' _

"Troublesome." The two lazy partners commented as they ate their ramen slowly. Teuchi had even dug out small doll bowls that his daughter had used to play with and used it for the sprites, making sure to make the ramen extra thin and small.

The only one that ate normal sized ramen was Haruki, and they are really amazed since he was so small and the bowl was like a swimming pool compared to him. It was something like a dream to him, swimming in a giant bowl of ramen… which he could fulfill now.

_'Ah, this is life.'_

_xxxxx_

_Stare._

"…"

_Stare._

"…"

"GAI-SENSEI!" Lee suddenly asked loudly.

"YES LEE?!" Gai asked back with an equally loud voice.

"WHAT ARE THOSE LITTLE BEINGS IN FRONT OF US?"

"I DON'T KNOW LEE, BUT LET'S SPREAD OUR SPRING TIME OF YOUTH TO THESE YOUTHFUL BEINGS!" and the two moved toward the sprites who immediately ran behind the two other members of Team 10.

"What are you two?" Tenten asked the two little beings.

"Names Juu. We're Ninja Sprites!" Juu, who is actually Tenten replied and pointed at future Neji. "That's Naji." And Naji nodded a greeting from where he was standing, which is the head of his past self.

"Why are you on my head?" Neji asks with the stony look on his face.

"To stay away from those creatures." Naji answered with an impassive face.

"Are you guys the only ones?" Tenten asks the sprite who was now sitting on her weapon.

"No, and unfortunately, two of them are exactly like those two." Juu stated as she pointed at the two 'Beautiful Green Beasts' and sighed. Having two Gai's and Lee would be so taxing now…

Neji and Tenten could only freeze at the information of two more beings like those things on their team.

_'Why do you hate me so, Fate?!'_ Neji wailed in his head.

_Because you are entertaining, and I need my entertainment._

xxxxx

The Hokage sighed as he looked at his viewing ball. Two more Gai-like beings… four in total… how many people will survive?

A white ball zoomed through his window just at that moment. His eyes flickered over, "Jiraiya, report."

"Just like my mini-me said. It's showing signs of moving and they will be coming soon." He reported.

Sarutobi released a stream of smoke as he mulled over the information. "Mini-me?' he asks in amusement.

"That exactly what he is!" and the two giggled together as they both whipped out identical notepads and scribbled furiously. One on a regular sized pad, and the other on a very small one as they let out one perverted giggle after another.

If one were to see the scene, they would only sweat-drop at the identicalness of the two men.

xxxxx

"TORA! GET BACK HERE!" the whole of Team 7 shouted while the sprites only watched.

"WHY AREN"T YOU GUYS HELPING?!" they all raged at the sprites, but the only answer they got was…

"I hate cats."

"THAT IS A DEMON IN DISGUISE AND EVIL! AND PEOPLE CALLED ME A DEMON!"

"NO WAY! I'LL NEVER DO SOMETHING AS STUPID AS THAT AGAIN AND IT LOOKS PAINFUL!"

"I hate that cat with all my life, and besides, I'm busy with my book.

"…""…""…"

**_'WE'LL KILL YOU FOUR FOR NOT HELPING LATER!'_**

"Not happening." They all said at the same time, guessing the gruesome thoughts.

* * *

**A/N: Not too bad? Hope not! And for those that read my other fanfics, I'm working my fingers off tonight! And I'm neglecting my homework in favor of typing ya know? **

**Fairy Tail's Lazy fox - I'm typing it, but the problem is that since I haven't read it in a while and my memory is quite poor, I have to do some rereading before it gets out. I'm also trying to get out Halloween specials before Halloween is over. And all of the other fanfics? I started chapters for them, but they are all around 1,000 or a few hundred words. My mission states at least 2,000 about ya know? **

**Well then, Cya people! R&R and hope for my speed! Don't want my fingers dying on me, I still have homework to do!**


	3. Birthday Halloween Specials

**A/N: I know Naruto's birthday is long overdue, but I still wanted to do it. Just pretend it Oct. 10th okay?**

* * *

**Birthday Special~**

All the genins and sprites were gathered in a corner watching Haruki as he sighed and lazed about.

"What's wrong with him today? He's quiet." Sakura whispered to her sprite as they all looked at the one hyper energy sprite, which for some reason, wasn't hyper today.

"No clue." Saita answered back worriedly. A quiet Haruki, is never a good Haruki. Something may start happening as a bad omen if this continues. She glanced over to Naruto who was sleeping.

"We need to figure something out. It is troublesome, but if something else were to happen it will be even more troublesome." Shikamaru sleepily commented from his cloud sighting.

"Indeed. Logically speaking, something must happen for Haruki to be like that, after all, he is an optimist." Shino added, with Shin nodding in agreement beside him as he inspected a beetle.

"What's today's date?" Izuna decided to speak up.

"Today is…" Sakura eyes lit up. "It's October 10th! His birthday!" she exclaimed.

"And isn't today the same day that…"

Sakura eyes dimmed. "Oh right, this is the day that…"

"Umm… today's also Naruto's birthday…" Hinata shyly added as she poked her fingers together. Hina nodded. She was trying to get her past self a bit more open faster and of course, stronger as well.

"Let's organize a party. I'll take of the food." And Choji left to begin the preparations on cheering up the little sprite and celebrate his friend's birthday.

xxxxx

"We're back!" Haruki and Naruto announced as they made their way to the living room. The two were quickly bombarded by lights and cheering as they all yelled,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY YOU TWO!"

"Eh?" and the two were dumbfounded. Naruto totally forgot today was his birthday! Haruki just hadn't expect something like this from his friends.

"Why?" Haruki asks as the future ninjas all gathered around him.

"Because you were all depressed and we wanted to cheer you up."

He could feel happy tears go down his face as he thanked them over and over again.

"Let's go open you're presents!"

He really does have the best friends he could ever have…

* * *

**~Halloween Special!~**

Saita was bored. Very bored. Lately, nothing special had happen and even Haruki was quiet for once. The three plus their silver haired teacher were just lazing about on the roof of the Hokage tower as the sun slowly moved across the bright sky that didn't have a speck of clouds in them.

She sighed. "I'm bored." She complained as Izuna nodded from where he was laying.

"Hn."

She looked over to the strangely quiet blonde ninja to find him asleep. "… This is surprising." And she suddenly gained an evil grin that would rival Haruki's pranking grin.

"Hey, Izuna."

"Hn?"

"Since this is such a perfect opportunity, want to get back at Haruki for everything he done to us?"

Izuna perked up. "That is a good idea. I have a lot of things to pay him back for."

Saita had a tick on her forehead as she remembered some of the times she had been prank. "Yes, I'll definitely get my revenge. But what can we prank Haruki with?" she inquired her black haired teammate as he thought the question over.

"Apparently he's afraid of ghosts." Their perverted teacher abruptly interrupted the two with his traditional eye smiled.

"… Huh?" the two managed out. What kind of weakness was that? (Besides the ramen that is.) And what had Naruto done to him to get his betrayal?

Hakashi, sensing the unasked question decided to enlighten them. "Partial revenge for stepping on my precious once. And how I know his odd weakness? Ghost story." He told them simply as they sweat-dropped about his reason.

Really, how far does this man go for his Icha Icha?

…

Best not answer that. A pervert's vengeful heart is scary.

xxxxx

Haruki slowly woke up as the sun settled down from the sky. He wiped off the drool that had accumulated from his sleep and looked around him. "Where did they all go?" he shrugged to himself. "Meh, don't know. Best to go home for now." And he flew toward the forest where they settled in for the time being.

xxxxx

Saita, who had an incredibly evil face as the two worked asked, "Ready?"

Izuna nodded, unseen in his spot. "Ready."

They hid their chakra as they sensed their teammate's return.

"For some reason it feels oddly out of place?" Haruki asked out loud uncertain, as he trailed through their house.

"Hey guys, are you'll back?" he yelled loudly through the house. The house was giving him creeps today for some reason. As if something could jump out at any second… almost like a ghost.

His eyes widen. Could it be… a ghost? "GHOST! There isn't one is there? If there is, I'm not scared at all!" he yelled out unconvincingly as he sweated bullets, eyes darting everywhere until his eyes landed on a certain ghostly figured.

_"H… help… help me…"_ the ghostly figured begged.

Haruki's eyes widened to impossible portions and he screamed. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" his scream echo through the night as his two teammates high fived each other on a job well done. Hakashi himself gave a pleased smile as he prepared for bed. All in all, a perfect day.

xxxxx

Later on when Haruki found out, they can say it is totally _not_ a perfect day. Haruki pulled pranks on them left and right for a week straight for revenge, and they silently promised themselves –

_'Never again. No matter what.'_

Hakashi, who thought he was off the radar went home happily. His anguised screams could be heard for the whole week as the week went by.

_'Yeah right sensei. Nobody. And I mean nobody, will go unfound by me. Even you.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like the two. It's Halloween! WAHOO! SUGAR RUSH!**


End file.
